A Jealous Heartbeat
by FieryFafar
Summary: Random drabbles from yours truly OwO This time, it shows how my five favourite boys  handle jealousy. You know you love jelly rivals  w  Contains Soulsilver, Conflicting, Ferriswheel, Twinleaf and Soulfulheart. Enjoy


_1. Soulsilver_

"No."

Kotone frowned as she stood in front of Silver. "Aww come on, Silver. It'll be fun. The amusement park only comes once every year!"

The redhead laughed spitefully. He glared at the petite brunette in front of him. "What part of 'No' do you not understand? When I said I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go!"

The brunette frowned again. She held her hips. Typhlosion, standing behind her, rolled his eyes and continued blowing small balls of fire out of boredom.

She poked his body, irritating the teenager. "Come on! I've been dying to go and I know you're gonna love it!"

Annoyed, he swatted her hand away and turned around, about to walk away. "Fuck off, pigtails." With one arrogant huff, he walked away.

"Fine. Then I'll just go with Ethan then."

That successfully abrupt his movement.

"Come on Typhlosion. Let's go call Ethan. I'm pretty sure he'll love to go to the amusement park with me!" Sounds of the fire breather barking in glee were aggravating him even more.

Oblivious at the redhead, Kotone continued talking to her starter. "Oooo I can't wait to ride the roller coaster! And eat some cotton candy! Oooo and I know Ethan is good at throwing stuff so I'm sure he's gonna win me a big Cyndaquil doll!" She squealed and hopped in joy.

Silver, hearing every single word, began clenching his fists. His head was down. His teeth gritted like a maniac.

Kotone took out her Pokégear. She began to scroll the name Ethan Gold. "Let's see…" she mused; still unaware that Silver had stopped and was listening to her every word. Suddenly, her mind clicked. "Oh right!" She yelled again, fisting her palm. "I can finally ride that elegant Ferris wheel like the one in Unova! Yiii they say that that is the most romantic place ever! I can't wait to ride with Ethan!"

That was enough to pop his bubble. Swiftly, Silver spun around and dashed towards the brunette. Without a word, he snatched the Pokégear right out of her hand. Kotone, completely surprise that Silver was still around and took her Pokégear, turned around and face him.

"Hey, give it back!" She jumped as the redhead stretched his arm up in the air, her Pokégear in hand. Kotone cursed under her breath and glared at her rival. "Silver, what is the matter with you? Give me my Poké-"

"Let's go to that damn amusement park!"

That rendered her speechless.

Kotone blinked dumbly at the redhead. His cheeks were slightly in a shade of pink. He growled silently, looking away. "Come on! You said you wanted to go to the amusement park!"

The brunette took a few steps backwards, eyes still boggling at the flustered redhead.

Slowly, a weird-looking sneer flashed her lips. _Don't tell me he's…_ "You seriously wanna go?"

Her voice was filled with sarcasm and bewilderment that it could easily demolish his pride. Silver growled again, flashing his sharp teeth. "I got nothing else to do okay!" He shouted, voice slightly louder than usual. "So do want to go or not?"

Even with his nasty attitude, it didn't even crush her happy mood one bit. "Yayy! Let's go then!" Kotone tugged his arm and dashed towards the city of Goldenrod. Silver, shocked at her sudden action was being dragged like a doll. He mumbled sourly under his breath. _Oh well,_ he thought. _At least that idiot of a kid isn't accompanying her. _The mental vision of him and Kotone inside the Ferris wheel was suddenly intriguing him. Unwarily, he flashed a cocky smile.

Realizing what he had just thought, his smile banished. _Damn it damn it damn it! _

Silver sighed as Kotone kept dragging him. He mentally slapped himself. _How did I end up like this?_

_2. Conflicting_

Green has many fans.

You name it. He has normal fans. Above normal fans. Happy-go-lucky fans. Spazzing fans. Slightly obsessive fans. Slightly crazy fans. Uberly crazy fans.

And fans that are too much that it creeps him the hell out.

But he isn't the only one who has a crazy fanbase.

Ever since Leaf became Champion, many people were seeing her. Some gave her gifts. Some gave her fan mail. Some even asked her out.

And Green isn't gonna lie; he is jealous.

Eventhough his best friend isn't the type that treats to her fan's every whim, something about them still irks him. Green tried to ignore it. Face it; she's famous and most probably (and he emphasize of the 'most probably' part) the strongest trainer there is. So it's no surprise Leaf has some few supporters here and there. Heck, she didn't seem to mind at all about his fangirls. And that surprises him seeing how 'maniac' they can be.

But his patience can grow thin when he saw Leaf sitting on a bench – and a man kneeling in front of her.

Curious and annoyed, Green crept behind them and hid inside a bush.

"Please, marry me."

His skin prickled in total shock at the man's words. He popped his head slightly out of the bush. Leaf was backing him. He knew her fingers were fiddling. "Well…" He heard her stutter, obviously trying to find an excuse.

The man wasn't giving up. "Please Leaf. You are the most beautiful, strongest person I've ever met. When I saw you on television when you defeat the Elite Four and that unknown Champion, my eyes and heart had fallen for you."

Green gritted his teeth, growling as he heard the man's words. _That unknown Champion?_ He knew Leaf had beaten him hours after he obtained the title, but that doesn't mean people should refer to him as '_that unknown Champion'_.

Still unaware of the young leader behind her, Leaf replied, "I'm sorry Matt. It's just…well…"

Matt was still on his knees. His eyes shined at his hero. "What, my love?"

Green growled heavily again.

Leaf flinched uncomfortably at his words and scratched the back of her head. "It's just…I'm still 17. And even if I wanted to get married, I kinda…well…have someone else in mind."

That stunned both the males.

Matt was unsatisfied. "Forget him and be with me. I can give anything and everything for you – even the lavish convenience for your beloved Pokémon!"

The brunette sighed again. "I'm sorry. I really don't want to." Sometimes she cursed the day she was Champion. Leaf stood up, wanting to walk away. But Matt quickly hopped to his feet and grabbed her hand.

"Leaf, my love! Wait!"

He had crossed the line.

In seconds, Green jumped out of the bushes and slapped Matt's hand away. He stood between the two, holding the stunned Leaf behind him.

Her eyes were widened in shock to see who it was. "Green?"

The young leader was too focused on the other male. He chuckled arrogantly as he saw the fear in Matt's eyes. The man slowly took a few steps backwards. Green scoffed cockily and glared at him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," he spat out. "But Leaf is mine and mine only." Before anyone could respond, Green turned around and nonchalantly lifted Leaf off the ground, putting her body on his shoulder.

Leaf was now even more shocked than ever. "G-Green! Put me down!" She tried to wriggle herself free, but the teenager was much stronger than her. Putting a poker face, he faced the stunned man again.

"Listen here, little boy. Leaf doesn't wanna marry you coz the only person she'll be marrying is _me_." He spat the last word louder. Her face flushed in embarrassment while Matt was clenching his fist. Yet he gritted his teeth and stayed in place. He knew the Viridian leader's background. If it's not Leaf Blue, Green Oak is the second strongest trainer in Kanto. And picking a fight with him will just bring destruction to him and his Pokémon.

Realizing he was defeated, Matt gritted his teeth and ran away.

Green huffed in pride at his victory. "Weak dumbass. Thinking he could marry my girl."

"Ahem!" Leaf coughed loudly, attracting his attention. "Since when do I promise that I'll marry you? And since when am I _your girl?_" Her face was still flushed. Luckily, Green didn't saw it. "And put me down, you!"

The young leader laughed heartily and walked away calmly, Leaf still on his shoulder. "Be quiet, you pesky woman. You need to learn how to control your fans."

Leaf scoffed and punched his back. Green laughed as he felt ticklish more than pain.

"I so know how to control them, thank you very much. And why do you care?"

A small, wistful smile flashed his lips. "Looks like I do care. I just don't know why. And besides," He finally placed the brunette down. But Green firmly gripped her shoulders and placed his forehead on hers. "From now on, I'm your one and only fan. Got it?"

She froze at his statement. Leaf pursed her lips tightly as the closeness. If she even nudges a bit forward, their lips would be touching.

"And another thing," he murmured huskily. Green gulped at the temptation in front of him. "I don't treat other fans like I'm treating you. So I'm not a pervert." He blew a slow breath on her trembling lips. "So this makes you my number one fan." A sly grin flashed his lips.

With her heart fluttering and pounding her chest, Leaf flashed a small, cheeky smile. "You possessive jerk."

His grin evolved into a wide, devilish smile. "I'm all yours, you pesky little girl."

Green isn't gonna lie; he is jealous.

_3. Ferriswheel_

"N, please let go of me."

N shook his head as fast as he can. He tightly hugged the poor brunette. "No."

White sighed heavily. The green-haired teen was practically suffocating her with his bear trap hug. "For the last time, Austin is just my friend. He was happy to see me so it's natural for friends to hug."

"No!" He shouted again, too close to her ear. If he keeps that up, White would eventually go deaf. "B-But, you're my friend! S-So I do not like it when anyone else hugs you."

White chuckled under her breath. Whether he realizes it or not, N was jealous.

Sadly, his way of handling jealousy was far worse than she thought.

Trying to move her hand, she patted the teenager's stomach. "Friends can be friends with anyone, N"

N tightened his grip. He bought the woman closer, seeing that she was already on his lap. He placed his face on her brown hair, shaking his head again. "I don't wanna. You're my friend. And I still don't like that blue-haired man touching you." When N saw White being hugged by the ace trainer while they were in Nimbasa, N could feel his heart boiling and raging like a Volcarona – and he didn't know why. He almost wanted to release his Zekrom to demolish the human. Luckily, Zoroark and Samurott prevented him.

N gritted his teeth, irritated. "Again, you're my friend. I need you. Only I can hold you. And only you can hold me."

White couldn't fight back a laugh. Her sudden chortle caught his attention, making him pull back from his hug. He was still gripping her waist. Eyes, a bit sad and heartbroken, stared at the beautiful brunette.

White seized her laughter and pursed her lips. She grinned slightly, gazing at the young man. N was literally acting like a little kid. The brunette bought her free hand up and caressed the green-haired teen's cheek.

N shuddered at her touch. His skin trickled, enjoying the sensation everytime she was very close to him.

"I can be friends with anybody, N"

He pouted at her words. But White giggled and placed her finger on his lips.

"But you, are far more special than a friend. So you get more attention from me. Got it, sweetie?" She purred lovingly, poking his nose.

His heartbeat was accelerating like a Deoxys. Slowly, his pouted turned into a wide smile. "Yayy for my special friend!" He hugged White even tighter. N kissed the strands of her hair and began cheering like a little kid again.

Hidden on his chest, White led out a quiet sigh. She flashed a small smile, amused at the teenager's childish attitude. Sooner or later, she needs to set some reality straight towards the man's uncontrollable jealousy.

_4. Twinleaf _

Jun walked happily into the town of Veilstone. He hadn't seen Hikari today and it made him miss her. _Hikari Hikari Hikari, where the hell are you?_ His mind sing-song a tune, thinking about his childhood friend.

Suddenly, his feet stopped as he saw who it was.

He saw Hikari.

And in front of her was Lucas.

And it bothered him to no end.

Swiftly, Jun dashed towards the two.

"So…Hikari," Lucas said, scratching the back of his head. "Do you think, you know, you wanna go out sometime?"

Hikari laughed sweetly and clasped her hands behind her back. "You know I would love to, Lucas, but I –"

"Hey guys!"

The sudden yell took the two by surprise. Hikari was most shocked as she jumped. Before the dark brunette could turn around, she felt her body being lifted off the ground. In seconds, she realized it was Jun. And he was carrying her – bridal style.

Lucas was completely taken aback at the blonde's appearance and at why he suddenly took the dark brunette in his arms.

"J-Jun! Put me down!" Hikari shouted; voice still in shock and shaking.

Jun ignored her and flashed a smug smile at the stunned young apprentice. "Yo Lucas. What's up? Ah I see you've found Hikari for me. Thanks, man. I've been looking all over for her. Okay bye!" Before Lucas could reply, Jun turned around and ran like the wind, Hikari still in his arms.

The petite trainer was gasping for air. Everything was moving too fast. The next thing she knew, they were already in the outskirts of Route 214. Hikari gritted her teeth and flailed rougher. "Put me down, you idiot!"

Jun happily obeyed and put her on the ground. Hikari glared at her childhood friend. "Explain to me why you did that?"

Jun shrugged lazily and patted her head. "Nothing."

His answer was boiling her. "Nothing?" She punched his chest. But Jun was far stronger than her as he still stood in place. Hikari growled again. "You're mean, you know that?"

The blonde flashed a devious smirk. "I just don't like you with him, okay?"

Hikari raised her eyebrow, confused. "Why-"

"Because I like you! Okay!" Jun shouted, shaking the clear water on the lake's surface. Hikari, now stunned, pursed her lips shut.

Jun scratched the back of his head and looked away. _Damn it! I slipped!_ His ears caught sounds of a woman's giggle. He faced his friend. Hikari was laughing out loud. She shook her head and stared at the frowning boy.

"You know," she giggled, poking Jun's nose. "You're such a cute idiot when you're jealous."

_5. Soulfulheart _

Red stared emptily at Kotone talking and laughing with Green. He didn't know why. He didn't know how. But his heart was raging inside of him at the sight of the brunette with his childhood friend.

"Wow Green! You're funny!" Kotone laughed again, playfully slapping Green's arm.

Every second, it was irritating Red even more.

"Pika?" Pikachu stared at his beloved trainer. Red was still staring at the two teenagers. He may look calm but the mouse Pokémon could sense the dark intense aura around him. And it scared Pikachu, no less.

Kotone stood up and wiped a small tear from all the laughing. "I'm gonna go get some snacks for us to eat, alright?" She stared at Red and waved happily at him. The Pokémon Master could feel his cheeks getting warmer at her sweet personality. In minutes, she rode on her Tyhplosion and hopped down the cliff.

Taking the opportunity, Red stood up and walked towards his childhood friend.

Green, realizing he was approaching, glanced at Red. "What's up, bro?"

But Red didn't say a word. Inside, he was flaring like a Magmortar. His hung his head down, the tip of his cap shielding his eyes. He could see the lovely brunette laughing lovingly with the young leader. The more it danced into this mind, the more it was boiling inside of him.

Green, who was confused, raised his eyebrow. "Dude, you oka-"

He was rendered shut as Red released his Snorlax. As soon as the sleeping Pokémon was out, Red pointed maliciously at the stunned Green.

"W-W-What the hell?"

"Red! Green! I got rice balls!" Kotone shouted joyfully and hopped off her Tyhlosion's back. She looked around, confused to see only Red and his Pikachu. "Eh?" She stared at the young Master. "Where's Green?"

Red stared blankly at the curious Kotone. "He…had errands." His voice was like wind, faintly blowing into her ear. Yet, it was husky and alluring, tingling her skin.

The brunette sighed silently, a bit disappointed. "How sad. And I made enough for all three of us to enjoy."

She looked up as she felt a soft pat on her head. Red was standing in front of her – and he was actually smiling.

"It's okay," he whispered softly. "We can finish them together."

Kotone stared at him, a bit bewildered. Finally, she flashed a wide smile and nodded. "Alright then! Let's eat, Red!" She jumped in joy and sat on a boulder. She patted a free space next to her in front of the silent teenager. The young Master was amused at her personality and he enjoyed every bit of it. Slowly, he walked towards the boulder and sat next to her. The two enjoyed their rice balls blissfully.

Eventhough he didn't show, Red was the happiest man alive.

Green growled angrily at Snorlax. "Damn it, Snorlax! Let me out!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Thanks to Red, he was now trapped inside a cave with Snorlax as a block of the only exit. To make matters worse, his idiot of a friend stripped all his Pokéballs and placed them right outside of the cave.

Green clenched his fists. _As soon as I get out, I'm going to kill you, Red!_ "Damn you Red!" He dashed towards the sleeping Snorlax, only to be bounced off by his stomach again.

_**END.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I was in a very good mood writing this =w= I listened to Lenka-Heart Skips a Beat all while I wrote this. Hee, making jelly PokeBoys is fun ~<strong>


End file.
